Star vs The Forces of Television
by Reachmycake100
Summary: Star and Marco was watching a movie when Star had an idea to visit the insides of the television. When they reach into television, they see many things are off. Now, the duo must get help from the forces of television. Rating may change in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **Bill is opening a portal that would lead him to an unstoppable army. He goes into the portal and find himself in a small place called Elmore.**

 **Bill was happy to be here since he found a perfect general for his army.A** **blue cat who apparently can walk on two legs sees him.**

 **"Wow,who are you? You look like a Dorito and the weird triangle at the back of the dollars." the blue cat asked.**

"Hey there, the name's Bill Cipher, do you know anybody how wants to destroy you?" Bill asked.

"Well... I got nothing, also, the name is Gumball." said the cat.

"Oh, okay Gumball. What about Rob? He wants to destroy you." asked Bill.

"Oh yeah, wait... how do you know about Rob?" asked Gumball

"Well, I know Rob because I can see all and also, I'm a dream demon that want to destroy the universe an... wait," "is that a phone?" Bill asked while pointing at a phone in Gumball's hands.

"Um...no..." said Gumball while hiding his phone in his pocket.

"Seriously," said Bill feeling bored" You need to try better than that." Bill snapped his fingers and Gumball fell to the ground unconscious.

Bill then finds a glitch that looks like from the void Gumball and Darwin goes into to get there boring and stupid dinosaur friend.'I finally found him' thought Bill as he floats to his first general of his army, Rob.

Rob was humming a song he made about destroying Gumball and Darwin until he sees Bill.

"Hey there, Rob. Nice seeing you." said Bill in a gentlemanly way.

" Um... do I know you? asked Rob raising an eyebrow.

"Oh man, where are my manners? Okay, my name is Bill Cipher. I'm a dream demon who wants to take over the universe and beyond and I need an army with the best generals. I can see your weirdness level and it is great, and your little anger issue might be useful in some way. Would you like to be one of my generals in my army." asked Bill lifting his hand for a handshake, which his hand was burning with fire.

Rob looks at Bill's hand and see all the power he could get.' What if this is a trick?' Rob thought 'but it could give me power that will make me invincible'

"You know I can hear you, right?" asked Bill

Rob look him in the eye. He sees himself, leading a army to destroy the universe and beyond. He looks away and shakes his head. He then turns to the demon with one eye.

"Bill, you got yourself a general" Rob shakes Bill's hand but feels no pain

Bill laughs maniacally. He touches Rob's head with his finger and transfer him a bit of his power.

"You now have some of my powers. You can be able to fly, shoot fireballs and you figure out the rest." says Bill

"Wait, that's all? You give me powers and you don't want to explain what are my powers?" asked Rob to his companion.

"Eh. I don't have enough time so, toodles!" Bill waves his hands and rips open a magical portal that will lead him to another dimension.

'This is going to be sweet' thought Rob. He smiles and continues his stroll around the neighbourhood.


	2. Chapter 1 - A trip into television

**Hi there, ReachMyCake100 here, just want to say that I do not own Star vs the Foe or any show in this story. Btw, this is my first story I ever made.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Trip into television

It was a Friday night at the Diaz's household, Star and Marco was watching a show called 'The Amazing World of Gumball'. "These triangle food are delicious!" said Star.

"Star, for the last time, these are called nachos. Triangle food doesn't even exist." explained Marco.

"Hey! I can name the food I eat!" said Star.

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"Star, they are called nachos!" shouted Marco.

"Whatever." said Star.

Star thought about something as she continued watching the weird show that shows a weird cat and a walking fish finding adventures." Hey Marco, what about we go on a magical adventure inside the television?" asked Star.

"Wait, you can do that?" Marco asked puzzled.

"Of course! I have dimensional scissors remember?" said Star.

"Well, okay than. But can we go tomorrow? I feeling a little bit tired." said Marco

"Okay," said Star while getting up and stretching her arms." Let's go to sleep, Wild Man."

" Goodnight, Princess Crazy." said Marco.

 **The next day**

Marco sat straight up and stretched his arms. He still feels sleepy so he went to his bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Time to put on my clothes." said Marco getting out of the bathroom.

Marco went downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw Star already taking breakfast. "Goooooooooood morning Marco!" sang Star to Marco.

Marco laughed. "good morning Star. I see you are already awake."said Marco.

"Well of course! I don't want to miss our magical adventure in television" said Star with her jazz hands.

"Okay, lets eat first and we can go on that magical adventure of yours." said Marco.

The duo ate a very tall stack of pancakes with syrup,some popcorn the sides, a little bit of whip cream on the top and a small strawberry on top of the whip cream.

"Man, tis s delucios!" said Marco while food in his mouth.

"Ewwwwwwwww, gross!" chuckled Star.

"I said, this is delicious." said Marco

After they had breakfast, Marco went upstairs to tell his mother that they were going 'out'.

"Mom, Star and I are going out." said Marco

"Okay, make sure you come back before Lunch." said Angie Diaz

Marco went downstairs and meet with Star. " Let's go!" said Marco

"Okay Marco! HERE WE GO!" said Star as she rips open a magical portal that will lead them to a adventure of a lifetime. They both jump and the portal closes in seconds after they jumped in.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Great Uncle Ford!" Shouted Dipper.

"Yes, Dipper?" Ford opens the door.

"Great Uncle Ford, I turned your 'Dimension Intruder Detector' on and the device is going crazy! I think a magical being is travelling through dimensions." said Dipper.

"Let me see that." said Ford

Dipper gives the detector thing and see through the small screen.

"hmmmmmmmm, Dipper, I think we need to go into the dimensions to see where they are going, just in case." said Ford.

Ford pulls out a portal gun and shot the floor and a magical portal appeared. Dipper and Ford jumped into the portal and follow the two humans to see where they are going.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my story and write reviews so I can make the story better. See you later! - ReachMyCake100.**


End file.
